Destiny
by Msjanelle32
Summary: When the children of Quick, Finchel, Brittanna, Samcedes and Klaine make a life altering mistake. Can they accomplish the task of making things the way they were or will their Destinies chsnge forever? Au. Future-Fic
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Future

_Knock, Knock! _Sixteen year old Samuel Puckerman got up from his seat for what seemed about the thirtieth time that evening to answer the door. He opened it and there were his best friend and cousin Rory with his two dads _and_ his Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. He gave Rory a friendly man-hug, Blaine walked by and clapped him on the shoulder offering him a smile, finally Kurt came through the door looked over his outfit and nodded with a slight sense of approval. Samuel shrugged his shoulders and closed the door gently. "Finally, we can eat now!" Noah Puckerman exclaimed as he lifted his 7 month old baby girl Lily out of her play pen.

"Yeah, yeah Puckerman." Kurt snapped, "We would have been on time if Rory wouldn't have spilled Starbucks on my newest MerKur shirt!"

"It's fine Kurt really we weren't waiting that long," Quinn explained gracefully as she took Lily out of her husband's arms.

As Kurt, Blaine and Rory took their seats the table was now complete and the glee-full annual Sunday dinner finally began. Sam look at the table and smiled. There was his father Noah sitting at the head on the table, to his left was goofy Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. He smiled as he saw his aunt babble about how her two month old daughter Melody can perfectly gurgle pitches. Next to Rachel was his cousin Harmony, who was his age seemed awfully jealous of the attention her mother was putting on her baby sister even though _everyone_ knew she was the most talented sopranos in this area. Next to Harmony was Rory who oddly enough staring at his _cousin. _He'd have to ask him about that later... Next to Rory were Kurt and Blaine. His favorite Uncle Sam sat at the other end of the table with Aunt Mercedes at his right their son Alex sat in between them. Alex was also sixteen, he was so engaged as he listened to his mom and Uncle Kurt talk about their new line for their brand MerKur. Next to Alex sat his favorite Aunt Santana. He doesn't know if its because they have the same exact birthdays or if they just bonded but they have a lot in common. His cousin Sugar was seated between her mothers Santana and his pregnant aunt Brittany. She was going to pop with a little boy any day now. He looked to his right where his mother Quinn was sitting feeding his little sister. As he looked around the table he couldn't help but be grateful for the amazing family he had grown-up with.

The whole gang sat in the Puckerman family living room with the teenager seated on the floor and their parents happily seated on the couches. Everyone watching a home video of the gang's performance at sectionals their junior year. "Daaang Mom!" Sugar exclaimed, " You totally rocked that song."

"Thanks sweets," Santana replied bashfully " But your Momma took the show with her dance moves! Am I right?"

" I don't particularly like this performance." Rachel confessed.

" Why because you don't have a solo?" Santana fired back venomously.

"No," Rachel confirmed "Its because me and Finny here were broken up, and Kurt was at Dalton. Its was just a hard time for me." She pouted.

" I kinda agree with Berry." Noah confessed, " That was the time I was still with Lauren." The whole group's faces turn sour as they remember the ill mannered wrestler. " And Q was with trouty mouth, No offense bro,"

"None taken." Sam assured as he wrapped and arm around Mercedes.

" Enough with old memories of out incestuous glee club." Kurt declared. " 'Cedes and I have to be up early for a meeting with an advertising company. Plus the rugrats have school tomorrow." The five teens groaned at the sound of their Uncle's long lasting nickname. "Uncle Kurt. We are sophisticated young adults now. Being called at Rugrat is demeaning." Harmony explained for the billionth time.

"Really?" Finn reached down and pulled his eldest daughter into a loose headlock and proceeded to give her a noogie. "You seem pretty rugratsish to me!" Once the torture was over the Hudson's, Hummel-Anderson's, Lopez-Pierce's, Evan's and Puckerman's all rose to bid farewell to each other. As Santana was walking out the door she reminded everyone that Sunday dinner would be at her house the following week. Once everyone was gone Samuel helped his father finish up tidying the kitchen while his mother put his sister to bed. " I love Sunday dinners." his father stated. " I hope you five keep up the tradition when you get older."

"Most definitely." Sam agreed " I'm going to bed. Night dad."

"Night son," Puck called as he opened the door to take out the trash. As he climbed the stairs his mother came out of his sister's room closing it gently.

"Night Sammie." Quinn stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the forhead.

"Night, ma" he replied as he made his way to his room.

Quinn made her way down stairs just as her husband flicked the lights off in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered, "We did good, huh?" Puck leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips and replied, "Totally." With that they walked arm and arm to their room.

As Sam laid in bed that night he received a chain text from Sugar. It said

_'Next Sunday, I have a surprise for the "Fab Five" :)' _

_xoxo Sugar 3 _

Sam tiredly replied with a _K _as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Surprise

**A/N: I totally forgot about this last chapter. But yeah I've had this idea in my head for a while. Hopefully it turns out the way I planned.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I do own an extremely talented goldfish. Just sayin' **

"Can we make this quick Sugar?" Harmony complained, "They're about to show the video of my first tap class! We _can't _miss that!"

"It'll only take a minute," Sugar replied "Promise." Sugar lead the way down to her mamma's 'workshop' which has been left untouched for the past nine months.

"What can possibly interesting down here?" Alex questioned.

"A lucky charms maker?" Rory asked hopefully, he had a strange little obsession with that cereal.

"No," Sugar beamed "This!" She pulled a covering off of some type of machine.

"What is it?" Sam asked confused.

"A rocket ship?" Rory guessed.

"_No._" Sugar looked around the room to her five friends. They were practically related. Seeing each other at their best, as well as their worst. They were like siblings. She had to show them this. She explained, " My momma made this machine a while back... I found the manual inside a photo album filled with picture of our parents in high school." She picked up an old album and passed it around. There were pictures of their parents as well as their other glee members. Finally they came to this manual. Really it was a picture book containing directions on how to work this time machine.

"Wait, What?" Sam exclaimed, "A time machine? Your serious?"

"Yes." Sugar assured "Don't you wanna see what are parents were like back then?"

"No." Alex declared, "From what my mom tells me Aunt Rachel did not have the best sense of style."

"Hey!" Harmony said slightly offended, " I _liked_ my mom's style."

"This is not about 2011 fashion." Sam interjected. "Why do you want to do this?" he asked looking at Sugar.

"I'm just curious," she replied "Aren't you?"

"Well yeah." Sam agreed.

"But we _can't_." Harmony declared. "The past is the past for a reason." She reasoned "You can't just go back for your own pleasure."

"She's right." Sam agreed. "Sorry Sweets, we just _can't_"

"I understand, lets go back u- Rory! No!"

Rory turned back confused he just used that handle as leverage so he could set the album back on the shelf then he looked down he had accidentally turned on the time traveling contraption.

Unfortunately for the group Sugar had already pre-set they time travel dates so the machine immediately started to work. The kids grabbed each others hands and before they knew it the room started to spin until finally there was darkness

Sam woke with a pounding headache. _Damn Rory._ He could be so careless sometimes. He sat up they were still in Sugar's momma's workshop. _Thank you lord._ He got up and slowly started to wake the others up.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked wearily.  
>"I think so." Rory answered.<p>

"C'mon lets go back upstairs maybe we can finally watch the tap performance." Harmony got up and lead the way out of the basement workshop. Once she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks. A red headed woman stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hi," she said timidly, "I'm Emma Pilsbury. I knew this day would come." She smiled.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked. "We were just in Aunt Brittany's workshop."

"I think you're going to need to sit down for this. Follow me." She sat them all down, "You see, you all were sent here for a reason..."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun..! Haha I'll update as soon as I can. **

**With love, **

**Janelle **

**xoxo Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I'm sorry I took so long. School started back up and I was just busy. But here it goes.. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. :/ **

"What do you mean 'A reason'?" Alex exclaimed, "This _was _and accident!"

"Are you saying we're stuck here?" Harmony gasped, " I can't stay here... Wait where are we?"

"Okay guys chill out. Let her explain." Sam declared.

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman." Emma smiled, "Okay kids try to digest this news as best as you can; none of you exist."

"Well, duh!" Rory chimed "This _is _the past. None of us exist yet."

"True, but as of right now none of you are ever going to exist." Emma explained, "You see, this universe is sort of different from the one your used to.."

"Universe?" Sugar asked a little frightened.

"Yes, in this world Beth Fabray-Pukerman was never born." Emma spoke slowly, "Which means your parents are not together."

"Well we know our parents weren't together all throughout high school." Rory assured "Just their Senior year."

"That's the problem." Emma stated, "They only have one semester left of their Senior year."

"And _none _of them are together?" Harmony asked.

"None." Emma assured.

"Then who's with who?" asked Alex.

"So... Since Beth wasn't born Quinn and Finn are still together, Puck and Santana because surprisingly Puck has amazing credit, Mercedes and Shane, Brittany is with Sam, Kurt and David, and lastly Rachel and Blaine."

"Wait!" Rory interjected "My dad is_ gay_!"

"Not here." Emma said with a sad smile.

"So we just coexist with our parents who don't know we exist?" Sam questions.

"Well you can, or you can take up this offer." Emma explained, " You will get the rest of the semester to try and bring your parents back together before your destinies will ultimately change."

"So if our parents aren't together by the end of the semester, we don't exist?" Sugar asked.

"Correct." Emma said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked depressed.

"I don't know," Sam sighed defeated.

"Well the only advice I can give you is to join glee club." Emma stated.

"At least they all still have that in common, so they know each other." Rory said.

"Well, I think you guys should get some sleep, its past midnight, and you all have school in the morning." Emma told the five teens.

The teens slowly rose from their spots on the couch while Emma directed them to where their rooms would be. Emma bid goodnight and slowly turned to leave when Harmony called her back.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you know we were coming?" She asked curiously.

"A book, written by Miss Brittany S. Pierce." She answered.

"Can we see it?" asked Sugar.

"Of course." Emma replied. She went to retrieve the book and quickly returned it to the kids,  
>"Goodnight," Emma called.<p>

The fab five all gathered around the book while Sugar opened her mama's novel. In the small book were detailed writings of the kids and who their parents were and what they looked like. With that she had the specific times and dates the children would arrive. And there was the time and date of when they had to accomplish their mission.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Alex asked sceptically.

"Well we have to try." answered Sam.

"C'mon guys lets get some rest. Were going to need it for tomorrow." Harmony ordered.

"G'Night guys. Love you." Rory called. They all exchanged 'I love you's' and seeked the rest that never came.

**AN: I hope to have another chapter ready before glee comes back next Tuesday. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I kept my promise! Yay. I've gotten a request for longer chapters. So here's my attempt. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I do have a kick ass glee poster...**

"So.." Harmony started awkwardly, "Do we just walk up and say 'Your not supposed to be with your boyfriend/girlfriend and I'm really your child.'" she asked half-serious.

"No," Sam stated, "the plan is we go to school and strictly observe for the first couple days. When we have enough information, we'll make a plan and out it into action."

"That sounds logical," Sugar agreed, "So do we have to like register or something?"

"Let's ask Emma?" said Alex.

"Emma!" Rory called, "Umm... do we just walk into the school... and like... classes?" he rambled.

"Don't worry kids, me being the guidance counselor, took the liberty to already register you. Here are your schedules." She proceeded to hand each kid a slip of paper. "So I tried to keep you five together as best as I could. You each have at least one other person with you at all times."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled. t

"As a little back-story, you guys are all my nieces and nephews that I took in while my brother was in rehab..." Emma explained, "So you guys have my last name."

"Alright, we're going to be late, and if we want to make a good impression we must be prompt and on time."

"Wow," Emma recalled, "You sound just like Rachel."

Harmony blushed and they walked out the door.

The five friends were standing at the entrance of McKinely High school.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Sugar sighed.

"It has to be done." said Alex.

The teens stepped into the building a proceeded to make their way to their homeroom. Luckily they all had the same one. They quickly made their way to some Spanish teacher's classroom. Once they opened the door they were truly shocked to the core. There, sitting relatively close to each other where all of their parents with their apparent significant others. Sitting in the front of the room were Rachel and Blaine. Rachel was talking really quickly and using hand motions frequently. Blaine just sat there and nodded sweetly when she was done speaking Blaine leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Next was Dave and Kurt. Kurt was critiquing Dave's simple outfit of a white t-shirt, jeans and a Letterman's jacket. Kurt was flipping through a men's clothing catalog while Dave just shook his head and smiled while he threw an arm over his shoulder. Sitting close to Kurt and Dave were Mercedes and Shane. They talked quietly to each other and exchanged quiet giggles. The blonde duo of Sam and Brittany were sitting talking about Sam's avatar theories and Brit's thoughts on unicorns. Sitting closely behind Brit and Sam were Quinn and Finn. Quinn looked liked she was nagging on Finn while the latter sat there obediently listening. Lastly, sitting in the back of the room was Santana and Puck. The Latina sat on the mo-hawked boy's lap while she whispered in his ear. The teens sat down in a group together, unable to take their eyes off of their parents. The bell rang and shook the five friends out of their trances. And in walked a curly haired man the group recognized as Mr. Schuester, their parents glee club director.

"Good Morning class," he greeted with a smile, "we have some new students today and I would like you all to give them a warm welcome. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" He asked gently.

"Umm.. Sure." Sam started, "My name is Sam and these are my cousins Sugar, Harmony, Rory and Alex."

"All of you are related?" Finn asked in awe, "That's so cool!" He exclaimed.

"Finn, they're not in the circus!" Quinn barked "stop staring!"

\Sam winced at the harshness of his usually gentle mother.

"Sorry.." Finn grumbled.

"Well can any of you sing?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Definitely." Harmony assured with an excited smile that almost exactly matched Rachel's.

"We'll see about that." Rachel stated almost defensively, "Today, after school in the auditorium glee club auditions." She said quite smugly.

"We'll be there." Harmony reassured.

Just as Rachel started to reply back to her daughter the bell rang and the whole room rose to attend their next class. The five teens watched as the couples went different directions ready to start their days.

"So.." Sugar started, "It looks like I have class with Sam first period and Harmony and Rory second. We'll meet up at Alex's locker at break?"

"Okay." Alex agreed, and the teens hurried to their next class trying to avoid being tardy.

When Sam and Sugar walked through the door of their first period science class they found that they each had a parent in this class. So they made a silent agreement to separate and try to become friends with them.

"Hi." Sugar smiled as she sat next to her momma Brittany. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness seeing her momma for the first time in days. She just wanted to smile and give her a big 'ol hug, but she couldn't.

"Hi." Brittany replied back happily, "What do you think about the soon to be unicorn revolution?"

Sugar smiled and gave her the best answer she could muster before the teacher cleared her throat and started the lesson. Sam, on the other hand had a little more luck then Sugar. Noah offered him and Rory to play basketball with the rest of the glee guys after auditions. He gladly accepted and quietly turned to watch the teacher give a boring lecture on the water cycle.

Harmony was delighted that she, Rory and Alex all had first history together. It was her favorite subject, another plus was her dad, uncle Sam and Uncle Blaine all had this class together. She decided instead of sitting in the front like she normally would, she would sit in the back of the room next to her father.

"Hello, Finn was it?" She asked coyly.

"Yeah its Finn.. Uh.. hi." He gave her a nervous smile. There was something about this girl. She oddly reminded her of Rachel... and someone else he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well good luck on your audition." Finn said quickly and he quickly turned his attention to the Russian civil war video or whatever was playing that he was supposed to be watching.

"May I sit here?" Alex said shyly as he sat next to his father. He knew he wouldn't have an issue because he was known for his acceptance of the gays... Well that's what Uncle Kurt said.

"Uhh.. sure." Sam said with a smile as he turned away and pulled out his phone and started texting. A smile soon crossed his face.

"So," Alex stared with a fake smile "You and your girlfriend must have been together a long time if she gets you smiling like that."

"Yeah, Brit's great. But this isn't her. It's Mercedes. She actually says the funniest things!" He said with a sad smile.

"Oh." Alex said with a triumphant smile as he turned to face the teacher.

"Hey Rory!" Blaine called as he walked into the class room. Blaine sat down next to the brown haired boy and smiled. "Nervous about your audition?" He asked with a smile.

"A little." Rory admitted.

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"My dad-... dad's friend's son used to go here..." Rory trailed.

"Oh. What did he tell you?" Blaine asked.

"I forgot." Rory said sheepishly as he turned forward for the rest of the class period.

The kids went through the day normally not having much more interaction with their parents for the rest of the day. They all found themselves in study hall where they were discussing their song choices for that afternoon.

"Ugh. This is hopeless." sighed Sam, " I can't help but think about my parents."

"Don't give up Sammie," sighed Harmony, "We have to think of something."

"I've got it!" cried Rory as he pulled his closest friends in to tell them about his wonderful idea..

**AN: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Happy Gleeday! **


End file.
